Daughter of Fate
by McSuckIt
Summary: Delta has a normal-ish day of school when his best friend starts acting weird. Then a mysterious girl saves them and gives them a Fate that they don't want to hear. My OC so don't expect a hige part of The Seven
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is like a book I've pre-written so I might not update as quick cause i have another book im writing.** **I own most characters.**

Delta

"Don't pass out." A tall lanky boy sat across from me poking me with his pencil eraser. I vaguely could hear the long drone of Ms. Lemonguard talking in the background. I slowly blinked my heavy eyes.

I ran my hand through my wavy brown hair and looked at my only friend.

His golden hair fell into his electric green eyes. He wore his usual blue shirt with jeans and a hoodie jacket. I wished i was more like my best friend.

I had a regular white shirt even though it was the end of November, I never got cold. I stuffed my hands into his pockets of jeans. I wasn't strong or muscular like most sophomores. But i don't really care.

I leaned across the isle between desks.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Alister shrugged and turned back to their bat like

teacher.

I felt myself glance at the clock. 10 more minutes. We were forced to pay attention to history. Sort of.

I tapped my leg and nervously darted my eyes from one person to another. Model prep girls, check. Idiot jocks, check. Dorks and geeks, check. Then the 'alternatives' as everyone called them. The groups of people who couldn't be categorized. To special to be contained by a few words.

And the main 'alternative', Dream. She was never in the spotlight and no one knew what she really looked like due to a huge sweatshirt and Neff Beanie. Not to mention the chocolate then golden hair flowing down her back and falling into her face, obscuring her features. And though he never said it I suspected Alister has had a crush on her since 7th grade. She did photography and writing from what Alister had told him.

"Now class, pay attention." Ms. Lemonguard scolded the undisciplined Sophomores at their behavior.

"One more minute till winter break." I whispered.

"47 seconds actually." Alister corrected.

I shook my head, "how do you keep track of that."

"I don't know. Im just, good with time." Which was true. My best friend was a time freak.

Loud, ringing bells sounded around the halls. Everyone jumped up and stamped down to the doors. Poor freshman were swept away by the crowd.

"Do you want to hit the clock tower?" Alister pulled on his grey hoodie. I shrugged.

Before you say anything i should explain. Like i said my best friend has a weird obsession with time. Like when he was little, Alister had owned over 50 watches and clocks. And he has a way of making time feel like it's speeding up or slowing down. Even though it never did.

"Sure," I shouldered my torn up backpack, "but which way? Forest or road."

"Why do you even ask anymore?" Alister replied. Us two always took the wood road because, let's just say some people like to follow us. They turned to the wooden forest, the huge trees and shadows looked just a little bit darker to me than normal. But I shook it off. I refused to take the normal rode.

Alister looked around, "Um, maybe we shouldn't walk this way."

"Nah, man up dude." To that comment my friend raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You are just acting, I don't know, more like me. And I can't tell if that is good or bad."

I again just shrugged.

We started off into the deep woods just talking about school stuff or whatever you consider regular high school guyw talk.

"So, how is, life?" Alister started off awkwardly. I resisted the urge to laugh. He could get that way when nervous. But then I thought about that. Alister almost never got nervous. Except for a few things he made me swear never to talk about in my life. So why would he be nervous now?

"Hey," Alister flinched at the sound of my voice, "why are you so scared."

"I'm- Arg!" He said after jumping from a crack of a branch. "Fine, I'm just expecting something to happen."

"Like what would happen to us on a trip that we did a thousand times?"

A loud rumble fell across the land. Thumping footsteps came from behind. The two turned to face their opponent.

"You just had to say that." Alister looked at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**No time to talk just read so im not gonna talk as much on this one. Enjoy and plase take like 30 seconds out of your day to review.**

* * *

I just had to say something and almost get us killed. Luckily we got saved by a Dream.

Alister reached for his belt, only to be grabbing thin air.

"Where is you sword when you need one?" Alister cursed.

I didn't even ha e time to think about his weird comment.

All i could do was gaze up at the huge beast before me.

Gravely skin covered a humanoid. It was as tall as the sky. Covered in weird objects. Then I realized that the things were arms. Thousands and thousands of arms covered its body. I looked at it's, heads. Hundreds of heads. Each had a different expression. I stood paralyzed.

"You are need to die." It announced pointing at Alister and me.

"Wha- what do you mean?" I managed to stutter.

All it could do was laugh. A huge rich laugh. Genuine.

"You will see soon enough."

I completely shook from head to toe. But bot from fear, but anger. How could he say such stuff to them even though he had no idea what he meant.

"Stop Cottus." A commanding voice rang from behind.

I spun on my head to come face to face with a girl. But not any girl. Dream.

"Wha-"

But she just ignored me. Her hoodie was down to revel an almost perfect face. Her features shone in a soft golden glow. Her electric blue eyes matched mine exactly which startled me.

But kindness didn't radiate like I expected, but a cold hatred. Icy like to cool north winds. She loathed whoever this guy was. And it scared me. But evidently not the giant.

"Ah," he breathed, "another half- blood."

"Go back from whence you came. You don't belong here Cottus. You faded into darkness long ago." The girl leveled an silver arrow. Her jaw set.

"Your words do not scare me mortal. I am an all mighty Hekatonkheire."

But she didn't move.

"I guess i will have to kill you too. I must be, Fate," the giant chose his words carefully, "we will turn the world to Chaos."

I don't know what happened, at the word fate and chaos the girl kinda went berserk. She shot five arrows at his faces and drew an axe out of nowhere. Slicing of rows after rows of arms, Cottus didn't look at impressive.

"I will be reborn before long, we will meet again puny demigods. Maybe at your beloved camp." With that he melted into a pool of grey sludge.

"Are you ok?" Alister asked. I was about to reply no but I realized with a start he was asking the axe crazy girl.

She nodded in return, "but I don't think that you're friend is going to be."

I looked at my unstable legs and Cottus covered arms. I was definitely Not ok. And then against my will, I passed out.

I fell into a black void of nothingness. A peace sleep that you rarely get. No dreams cluttering you mind.

* * *

"Where am I?" Was all I could manage.

"In a shapeless void sucking in all matter happening upon it.

"Oh, yay. I'm dead." I stood up which felt so weird. I was floating on air. Drifting through air, weightless to gravity. This is what it must be like to fly.

Then he remembered the disembodied voice.

"Who is this mysterious person I'm talking to?" I called out.

"I'm a friend. Maybe not a friend you want, but still a friend.""

"Why are people so cryptic now of days?"

The Voice didn't answer. So i went to looking at my surroundings.

I looked closer and saw that the blackness was dotted with beautiful curls of turquoise. I've come to appreciate art more do to my best friend also in love with art.

"We will meet again." Was all i heard before spiraling into reality.

* * *

"Hey Ghost Boy, we thought you were dead." An olive face looked in his eyes. Brilliant emerald eyes stared at him. Just like Alister's it was unnerving.

Again he asked the same question, "am I dead?"

"Nah," a voice came from around the girl who backed up reveling Alister, "not yet at least."

Alister wore his same pants but now an orange shirt with CHB written on.

And he figured out the girl was actually Dream.

He hardly recognized her. That unexplainable hair was now messily tied back in a braid falling down her left shoulder. And instead of an oversized hoodie, she was adorned with shining silver armor. And a few spots of orange were left out. The only thing that gave her away to her original self was the steely look in her eyes that clearly said 'don't even think about talking to me.'

"Where am i?" I have gotten tired of asking questions without getting straight answers.

"You are currently in Long Island, New York. At a place called Camp Half-Blood filled with demigods and other mythical creatures." Alister stated like he did this all the time.

I felt woozy again.

Dream punch Alister in the arm, blood formed around the mark.

"Good job at breaking it to him easily."


End file.
